


F R O Z E N

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Frozen (not disney movie -_-)
Genre: Based off Frozen film, Bloody Injuries, Darko loves his gross friends, M/M, not Disney, sexual mentions, the one where they get stuck on a lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Adam wants to check out a new ski resort that just opened, Darko get's dragged alongby Nigel so they can spend a getaway weekend together.





	1. Ski Resort

 

"Nigel?" Adam padded into the living room, his slippers flopping against the wooden floor. "Yes gorgeous?" Nigel popped open  
a soda can and took a sip as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Oh- there you are, look, they just opened a Ski Resort a few  
hours away from Fairbanks...did you know that because of the high elevation of mountains the colder climate affects the ecosystems  
around them? Each one has differect affects on the plants and animals that inhabit it, it's-" "Sweetheart are you asking to go skiing?"  
Nigel interrupted his babling partner with a smile.

Adam blinked twice, "Oh, yes, that's what I was asking. It's been snowing alot and it's proper weather, I'd also like the road trip."  
He tugged at his sweater sleeves and looked down at the cellphone, scrolling through the website as he looked for a way to  
book reservations.

"That sounds fun, when do you want to go?" Nigel stepped over to kiss the top of Adam's head. "This weekend if possible, I'm  
making the reservations at the hotel they have now. Would Darko want to come? I have to make them now, seeing as it'll likely  
be ambushed with people wanting to go for the opening." "Hm, I guess so, but get him a seperate room. You know how he  
is." "Yes, of course, he doesn't like listening to our love making." Adam smiled at the phone, listening to Nigel's chuckle.

"I'm excited. I've never been skiing before." Adam said, biting his lip. Nigel coughed on his soda, "Seriously? Oh Adam love,  
I didn't know this was going to be a weekend full of you falling on your ass." Adam furrowed his brow. "Well you should be there  
to protect my 'ass' since you like it so much." "Oh that I do, sweet cheeks. I'll be the only one bruising that little bum. Adam  
blushed and squeaked as Nigel yanked him up into his arms, kissing him hard while he retreated to the bedroom quickly.

\---

When the weekend finally came, Nigel practically dragged Darko by the ear to come on the road trip. "Oh come on, it's going  
to be nothing but watching you two tongue fuck each other's faces on the lifts and shit!" "Get in the car you ass, Adam  
wants you to come, he even was so kind as to get you your own room so be grateful." Nigel pushed Darko into the passenger  
seat of the Subaru Outback, slamming the door and walking around to the drivers side to climb in. "You sure you want to be back  
there gorgeous?" "Yes, I'd feel bad putting Dee back here with all of the bags, I plan on using them to nap on anyway." Adam  
smiled at the two men who looked back at him over their shoulders.

"You're too sweet for this world darling." Nigel smirked and put the car in drive. "Yeah, yeah, he's an angel, sure has the pipes  
of a sinner though with the foul shit I've heard Nigel get out of ya." Darko scoffed, adjusting his jacket beneath the seatbelt.  
Adam flushed red and turned 'Animal Crossing' on his DS, leaning back on the bags with his legs up in the seats.

"For someone who complains about us kissing in public you sure like to talk about our sex life a lot, Darko." Nigel said with  
a raised eyebrow, glancing over at him. Darko frowned, "Shut the fuck up and drive."

\---

They entered the hotel, Darko pushing the trolley full of bags as they checked in and took the elevator. "Kay, here's yall's bags,  
where's my card key and room at?" Darko huffed, dropping Adam's heavy book-filled bags by the door. "Oh, here you go Dee."  
Adam pulled the gold keycard out of an envelope and stepped around Darko, who watched him with confusion on his face.

Adam took 5 steps away from their door and slipped the keycard in the next door, popping the door open with a smile.  
Darko's jaw dropped all the way open, eyes wide in disbelief. Nigel snorted and started dragging their bags into the room.  
"ADAM DID YOU SERIOUSLY BOOK THE CLOSEST ROOM TO YA'LLS!?!?!?" He shouted, throwing down one of his totes.

Adam frowned a bit and quirked his head. "Uh, yes, that way we don't all have to go find each other every morning."  
Darko stared at him still speechless as Nigel cackled loudly in the room behind him. "Jesus Christ, kid. Just fuckin-" He snatched  
the key from Adam and stormed into the room, tossing his bags to the side with a frustrated grunt.

"Nigel, I don't think Dee likes the room, I don't know why, they're very fancy and clean looking." He said, picking up his satchel  
and setting it on the dining table. Nigel chuckled, "Cause it's sharing walls with us, and conveniently enough, the bed is against  
the shared wall. He doesn't want to hear us at night darling. I had no idea you booked it so close love, haha."

"I- OH, I see, oh it's probably too late to-" "Don't worry about it gorgeous, he can get over it. Let's go check out the indoor  
pool, I saw they had a few hot tubs and sauna's and shit." Nigel kissed Adam gently, holding the back of his head with one hand.  
Adam sighed into the kiss and nodded.

\---


	2. Shut Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam insists on trying to take on a harder hill's challenge, getting the two men  
> to go up on the lift with him before they finally close the mountain.
> 
> When they're suddenly stopped halfway up, the foreign men find a way to keep little Adam calm.

 

In the morning they had a quick breakfast before heading to the rental gear room.

"Dee are you not skiing with us?" Adam asked with sad eyes. "No, I'm snowboarding kiddo. I'm still gonna hang out with ya'll though.  
I wouldn't be caught dead with those pixie sticks." Darko huffed a laugh as he sized the boots up to the board. "I'm skiing with you  
darling, I'll help you get a hang of it." Nigel handed Adam the ski's and grabbed his own as they headed out to the snow.

Nigel spent a few minutes showing Adam how to stand and balance, explaining how to slow down and speed up with different  
angles. "Seem's simple enough.." Adam muttered as Nigel fastened a helment over the boy's curly hair. "Alright, let's get going."  
Darko said with a muffled clap beneath his gloves.

They did small runs several times, getting Adam used to the slippery movements before they finally got in line for the lift.  
The day went by slow as Darko took off every now and then to take on a few jumps with his snowboard, returning just to  
check on the two's progress.

When night came, the amount of people died down drastically, only about 3 other people still boarding around the area.

"Hey, can I try a big hill with yall? I'd hate that we've been here all day and you haven't gotten to do much but hold my hand  
the whole time." Adam asked, pulling his thick coat collar up over his chin to fight the cold night breeze that now dusted with  
flecks of snow.

"I think they're shutting it down now love, we might not be able to catch the lift." Nigel frowned, brushing a gloved hand  
down the boy's arm. "Nah, kid wants to tackle a hill, let's bribe them to let us up! It'll be quick." Darko beamed, excited  
that Adam wanted to try.

\---

After a few minutes of heckling with the lift-operator, the handsome forgein men as well as Adam's innocent puppy dog eye's got the  
young woman to finally let them on. "Thank's beautiful, promise we'll come right back down." Darko winked and she smiled shyly.

"Up ya-go.." Nigel and Darko helped Adam onto the lift, settling in on either side of him before the chair began to rise slowly. "Oh!"  
Adam gasped and laughed at the sudden jerk of the machine starting. Darko laughed and shook his head at the innocent thing, Nigel  
joining the chuckle.

\---

[Hey, Jen, what're you doin? Shut it down and let's go get something to eat!]  
[I got three more on the lift Matt, would you wait here for them to come down so I can go to the bathroom?]  
[Sure, get goin, I'll close it up and meet ya inside.]  
[Thanks alot, you're a life saver.]

(a minute or so later the three other boarders appear gliding down the hill, Matt assumes this is them and shuts the lift down.)

\---

"Wow this goes really high, it's amazing." Adam gawked at the tree's lowering around them. "Yeah, the ground will come up soon  
though and that'll be where we-" Nigel stopped when the chair abruptly whirred to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder back to  
all the other empty swinging benches and down at the ground far beneath them. Darko turned as well, "What the fuck?-  
HEY, GET THIS THING MOVIN' WE'RE NOT THERE YET!!!" He called out, voice echoeing against the snowy wind.

Adam whined under his breath, crossing his arms tight against his chest as he shivered. Nigel caught the whine and turned to him.  
"Hey, hey it's okay, they probably just hit a wrong switch or something. It'll start moving soon, love." He comforted him with a kiss  
to his cheek. Darko shouted a few more times, cursing between yells.

They sat in silence, all beginning to feel the freezing bitter wind worsen around them. "N-Nigel, I don't like this. I want to get down  
now..." Adam shivered, burrying his chin and nose into his coat. "I know babe, we will. Just...hang tight for a minute, it's probably  
a power-" He stopped again when he heard a loud echoed whirr sound that died down, then another, and another. He whipped  
his head around to see the large white towering lights powering down one at a time up leading up the mountain. His eyes widened with  
new fear when he looked at Darko from behind Adam, who also saw and returned the same look.

When the light just above their lift blacked out, Adam jumped with a startled gasp, Nigel's prepared grip holding him to stay still.  
"Nigel! Why did that just go out!?" He whimpered, flashing terror filled eyes over to him. Nigel frowned at the poor thing, not sure  
how to answer. Darko stepped in when he realized Nigel was at a loss.

"I-it's like he was saying, it must be a power outage and they're, they're going to fix it so they can get this heap of shit going again  
kiddo, don't freak out. It'll be okay." He patted Adam's thigh twice and squeezed it gently, huffing as he looked up at the bright moon.

After 20 minutes, Nigel scooted as close as he could to Adam, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to pull him into his chest and  
fight the cold. "Ah, fuck-" Darko gave in and cuddled up with them as well, frowning when he felt how bad little Adam was trembling.  
"Jesus kid..did you layer up?" "Y-y-yes...two sweaters a-and a tshirt un-under my coat." "Adam's got thin skin..." Nigel muttered,  
hating that he hadn't thought to get him thermals. "I'm, I'm o-okay...thank you for helping D-Dee." Adam cracked a smile, Darko  
returning a grunt.

\---

2 hours pass, Darko yelling out now and then but giving in when the snow storm picked up, the wind making his voice a lost cause.

"Hey, what uh, what do you call it when Batman skips church?" Darko asked with a shivering smile, still huddled close against Adam.  
"W-what?" Adam glanced at him, nose and cheeks bright pink as a bit of snot froze above his lip. "Christian Bale." Nigel answered  
with a grin. Adam scoffed a laugh and shook his head, clenching his arms tighter around his chest after rubbing the snot from his  
face. "What do you call bee's that produce milk?" Nigel asked now, rubbing Adam's shoulders as he held him harder.

"Boo-Bees." Darko sneered with a chuckle. Adam blurted out laughing, bringing a satisfied smile to the two men who cheered him  
up a bit. "You got one gorgeous?" Nigel asked with a quick kiss to his cheek. "Ha, ummm, w-what did earth say to the other planets?"  
They thought for a few seconds and both shrugged. "You guys have n-no life." Adam beamed his pearly white grin as the two  
giggled at the expected space joke.


	3. The Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko refuses to let Nigel abandon little Adam and makes a decision.

After they told a few more jokes and exchanged trembling laughter, Nigel's face grew stern as he stared down at the long drop.  
"I'm going to have to get down there and get help." He sighed, frozen breath puffing out his lips and nostrils. Darko and Adam  
both looked at him like he was out of his mind. "No-! Nigel it's t-too high! You can't land without critically injuring yourself if  
not DYING! We n-need to wait!" Adam protested, fury raising in his voice. 

"I'll do it." Darko spoke, catching their shocked attention. "Dee, NO, please!" "Darko, I'll go. I need you to stay and keep Adam  
warm for me." "No, I'm going to do it, I'm not the kids babysitter, he needs you." Darko scowled at Nigel, eyes serious. 

"Guys, please don't do this, I don't want to lose either of you, please stay with me, both of you, please-" "Hey, hey, hey,  
look at me-" Darko grabbed Adam's face, staring into those bright blue globes that were suddenly wet with tears. 

"Whatever happens, you gotta keep this fuckin' bloke in check. I'm going to be fine, if anything I'll sprain an ankle. I've walked   
away with bullet's in my gut I'm sure I can make my way down the hill fine. Okay? Now stop crying, you're already   
dehydrated enough."

Adam sniffed and whined, finally nodding once as he pressed his forehead to Darko's shoulder. Nigel stared at Darko with anger  
and fear on his face. "...Darko-" "If you fight me on this shit too I swear to god I'm going to jump and hope it kills me so I don't  
have to listen to ya'll fucking ever again." Nigel scoffed and shook his head, reaching around Adam to grip the back of Darko's  
neck firmly. "You better get back here quick so I can kick your ass." 

\---

Darko lifted the saftey bar and carefully leaned over, looking at the thick snow covered ground below them. He tensed his jaw  
and looked at Nigel and Adam. "Mind if I borrow that helmet kid?" Darko asked with a smirk. 

Adam took off the helmet quickly and handed it to him. "Guess I shoulda listened to ya when you hounded me on the safety   
first shit eh?" He scoffed. Adam sniffed and nodded. 

Adam gasped when Darko suddenly leapt from the bench, dropping with flailing limbs. He landed with force, a sickening crack  
before he fell on his back. A painfully loud cry resonated up from the ground, carried by the wind up to the lift. 

"DARKO!!!" Nigel shouted, panic filling his chest. "Oh my god DARKO! ARE YOU OKAY!!?" He kept calling, feeling his heart beat  
quicken when the screams continued. Adam was crying, gripping the saftey bar as he leaned over to try and see Darko  
below them. 

"I BROKE MY FUCKING LEG, YEAH I'M OKAY!!!!" A sarcastic shout broke through as he groaned loudly, trying to stop his screaming  
so he wouldn't scare Adam anymore. He looked at his left leg that had taken most of the landing as a bone stuck out of his  
shin. He cursed and bit back any more cries, trembling hands reaching down to barely touch the leg. "GAH- CHRIST!!!!" He cried,  
the starp pain shooting up his body. 

"Fuck, Darko can you move!?!?" Nigel yelled, now noticing the odd angle of Darko's leg that had a sudden pool of blood growing  
around it. "Oh Darko-!" Adam sobbed, throwing himself into Nigel with his eyes covered. Nigel stoked his cold snow covered curls  
and hushed him. "It's just one leg, he can still get down the hill, it's okay babe." 

"I-I think I can try!! I need, I need something to tie off my fucking leg so I don't bleed the fuck out!!!" Darko shivered, moaning at the  
waves of pain. Nigel quickly snatched his scarf from around his neck, balling it up and thowing it down with effort so the wind wouldn't  
take it away from landing by Darko.

It plopped down just barely out of reach, but close enough for Darko to try. He grunted and cursed as he dug against the snow to try  
and move, screaming when the broken leg moved an inch. He strained and swiped at the snow a few times, then took his glove off  
to use it as extra reach.

"Guh-fuck!" He sighed whimpered at the pain and finally caught the scarf, dragging it over quickly. "Cover the kid's ears Nigel!!" He shouted,  
putting the glove in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. "W-wha!?" Adam gasped when Nigel pressed his hands over his ears.  
His eyes widened and began to water with tears all over again as he heard muffled screams from Darko below. Nigel pressed a hard kiss  
to his forehead while Darko tightened the scarf painfully above the broken bone. 

When it was over Nigel uncovered Adam's ears and they both looked down to Darko. "Can you move Darko!?" 

"I-I think so, I can manage! Throw my snowboard down!!!" Nigel did so, carefully aimed.   
"Oh Darko-" Adam whined and wiped the wetness from his frozen cheeks.


	4. Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko hadn't anticipated a new encounter now that he was down on the ground, surrounded  
> by snow and trees that suddenly emanated a fresh wave of danger.

 

"I'm gonna slide down the-!" Darko froze mid sentence when he heard a noise. Nigel and Adam heard it too, and stayed quiet to listen close.  
A wolf howled in the distance. Darko snapped his eyes up to the lift, all of their eyes wide as they could manage with shock. "N-no way.."  
Nigel whispered, staring down at his friend.

"ARE THERE FUCKING, WAS THAT A FUCKING WOLF NIGEL!? TELL ME THAT WAS A FUCKING COYOTE NIGEL!!!!" Darko shouted, panic  
flooding his body as he darted his eyes around the forrest surrounding him.

"It-it was a fucking coyote Darko! Don't worry bout it! Get on the snowboard and get down the hill!!" "NIGEL I DON'T THINK-"  
They all fell silent, only Adam gasping and shifting in the lift. Darko gulped, jaw shivering as he inhaled deeply.

A large dark grey and black wolf stared into his eyes a few feet from him. "GUYS- WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!? WHAT THE FUCK  
DO I DO!?" He cried, staying as still as possible through his shouts. "OH GOD-, STAY STILL, JUST, IT'S PROBABLY MORE AFRAID OF YOU  
THAN YOU ARE OF IT!!" Nigel called out. "I DON'T KNOW MAN I'M PRETTY FUCKING AFRAID." Darko trembled, the wolf snarling at him  
with bared fangs.

Nigel and Darko gasped when Adam suddenly shouted "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" and threw one of his ski's down, landing right beside the wolf.  
It startled and took off running into the woods. Darko whimpered a loud terrified but relieved shakey laugh as he looked up at the two. Nigel  
huffed and stared at Adam with wide eyes. Adam was shivering, still staring down at Darko. "My little genius." Nigel chuckled a cold laugh.

"NIGEL I'M GONNA FUCK THAT BOY LIKE CRAZY WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS SHIT. I'M IN LOVE." Nigel laughed at that and  
tossed both of his ski poles down to him. "Use those to protect yourself!!" "Got it!" "Wait!!" Adam called out before Darko took off. Adam  
suddenly stood in the lift, Nigel quickly grabbing his legs to steady him. "What the hell are you doing Adam?" "Just hold me still please."

Adam reached up after taking his glove off, straining a bit as he quickly swiped his hand harshly across the razor sharp metal  
line that held the lift up. "ADAM, WHAT THE FUCK-!?" Nigel pulled the boy back down into the seat and took his profusely  
bleeding hand in his. "You'll see. I-it's okay." Adam winced at the throbbing gaping cut. Nigel furrowed his brow and wished  
he understood why his love just sliced himself open so violently.

"Go ahead now! I'm going to keep the wolves from going after you!! Be careful Dee!!!" Adam shouted down, holding his bloody hand  
over his lap. "See ya'll sexy fuckers in a bit!" Darko scooted painfully onto the snowboard, grabbing the two poles and using them to  
push off and slide down the hill.

\---

Nigel watched as Adam held his hand out over the saftey bar, squeezing his palm hard with a whine as blood poured out of the fresh wound.  
"Adam...what the hell-" "The wolves will continuously return to the spot they smell blood at to see what it is, that way they won't go chasing  
after Darko...I couldn't think of any other way. I'm going to have to re-open it if it tries to heal too quick so I can keep spilling new hot blood  
to the ground, Darko's leg blood is surely already dry and scentless." Adam squinted and winced as he kept tensing his hand to squeeze more  
drops down to the snow.

Nigel stared at him with mouth agape. "Darling..you should have let me do that..." "N-no, I like your hands." Adam smiled at him, receiving  
a scoff and shaken head. "Well we're not re-opening shit, I'll do it next and we can rotate, kay? That way we're both saving Darko's ass."  
Adam furrowed his nose and nodded, looking down at the small pool of red that slowly built in the snow. The wolf returned and started sniffing  
around, finding the liquid and licking it up. "Would ya look at that." Nigel muttered, moving his eyes to the other two animals that emerged  
from the woodline to sniff it as well.

\---


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lift suddenly can't handle the weight and brings a new battle to their night.
> 
> Darko makes his presence known at a bad time.

 

Nigel had done the same thing to cut his hand open, pouring a fresh round of blood for the small pack to investigate.  
"Sure hope this is the lot of them." "This isn't regular wolf territory, normally animal services would gather the dangerous wildlife when  
installing a resort like this. I'm sure they must have missed these since it opened so quickly." Adam answered, staring at Nigel's bleeding  
hand.

"Well we're gonna be rich after suing the fuck out of these guys." Nigel huffed and looked to Adam. "..babe, don't touch your face..okay?"  
Adam quirked his head at him, raising a hand instinctively up to his face. Nigel snatched his hand and shook his head, eyeing the small  
patch of dead skin on the boy's cheek. "You've got a bit of frostbite...don't itch it, alright darling?" Adam frowned and lowered his hand.  
"Is..is it bad?" "No, sweetie, it's just beginning, but if you irritate it it'll worsen."

They sat in silence for a while, Adam leaned on Nigel's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. Nigel opened his wound for a third time by  
painfully stretching and peeling the gash open so he could keep the wolves' attention. He worried his eyes at Adam, seeing the frost bitten  
cheek beginning to blacken.

Suddenly Adam cracked his eyes open, one stuck shut as his frozen tears had coated his eyelashes together. Nigel rubbed his thumb over  
the stuck eye so he could open it. Adam groaned and let out a wimper. "I-I've got to urinate..." He sat up, looking to Nigel like a child  
asking permission.

"Go ahead gorgeous." Adam nodded and scooted to the other end of the lift, struggling to pull himself out of his snow pants. One of the wolves hurried over to the spot that filled with urine and sniffed it curiously.

He rubbed his cheek and put himself back in, shifting back beside Nigel with a shiver. "Adam-" Nigel frowned at him, seeing that he had  
accidentally tore the skin from his cheek, a bloody red scrape left beneath his eye. "W-what?" "..nothing love..come here." He took his blue  
snow-cap off and pulled it down over Adam's curls. "No, N-nigel I'm fine, please-" "Hush."  
\---

The wolves circled under them for a bit before they sat and waited, like they were bait on a hook towering above them.

"...do you think Dee made it yet?" Adam whispered into Nigel's shoulder. Nigel sighed and gripped Adam's arm under his shoulder.  
"He should be close by now...it's a steep hill so he likely flew down the mountain quick...he's likely trying to figure out how to get the lift  
going again." "Y-you think?" "Yes darling...it might be a bit...just rest...here, I need to start the blood again love, hold my ankles for a moment."  
Nigel stood, shaking in the cold wind as he reached up with strain to grab at the cable.

Adam yelped when the lift suddenly popped loudly, grabbing Nigel's waist as it tilted sideways almost throwing the man from the bars.  
They both slid to the leaning side with a shout, the metal craning under the weight. "Adam go that way-!" Nigel pushed the boy over to the other  
side and groaned as he pulled himself to the middle to balance out the tilt, wincing at his wounded hand gripping the cold safety bar.

He looked up to see the rattling loose bolt above them and cursed in a forgein language. "Nigel are we going to fall!?" Adam gasped, looking  
up at it as well then back down to the now standing wolves. "N-no gorgeous, I just put too much weight on that side I guess, just, stay on this side with me so it doesn't get any looser." Nigel clenched his jaw and stared up at the gears.

They sat in silence for a bit, trying to ignore the pack of animals below them as Nigel soothed Adam's trembling body, lulling him back to sleep.

After a few minutes, Adam woke again, unable to sleep longer than the short moments as he worried too much to stay resting. Nigel kept his  
tired eyes on the wolves, mind a thousand miles away wondering about Darko. He snapped his attention to Adam when he heard him whimper.

He turned his gaze to the boy and tilted his head, "What's wrong hun?" Adam only whined a complaint in response as his jaw trembled. Nigel  
looked at what he was looking at, noticing the cut bare hand was wrapped around the saftey bar. Frozen stuck on the icey metal. His eyes widened  
when Adam pulled harder at the grip, seeing red skin stretching between his hand and the bar. "Adam-!" Nigel stopped him from tearing his skin off as the boy sobbed once. "Jesus.." Nigel leaned over, covering the hand and blowing the barely hot breath that he could manage onto the limb.

He did this for a while, trying to make the separation as easy as possible. When he ran out of air from his cold lungs he held the bar down with  
one hand, grabbing Adam's wrist with the other. "Deep breath love...on three..." Adam sniffled and nodded shakily. "One...-" Nigel ripped the  
hand from the bar as hard as he could, quickly wrapping it with one of his own gloves as Adam screamed at the ripping pain.

Nigel hushed him and pulled him close, shaking as he tried his best to comfort the poor boy. Adam choked on his sobs against Nigel's chest.  
"I'm s-so sorry I as-asked you to come here!!!" He cried out, crying harder as he trembled. "Adam dear no, shh, it's okay...it's okay, I'm going to  
get you to a hospital as soon as we're down from here, it'll be okay...we'll just go to fiji or some shit next time we want a vacation, hm? How  
does that sound? Maybe California? I could teach you to be a hell of a gambler, we could use all the money this fucking place has to give us to  
get even richer, eh? I need you're brilliant mind to win a few games, okay?" Nigel rubbed him up and down, trying to calm and warm him.

\---

About 30 minutes pass as they huddled on one end of the broken lift.

Nigel jerked out of his thoughts when the lights loudly started back up one at a time, the one above them bursting bright against the dark  
snowy night. Adam gasped and sat up, looking around in shock. The lift suddenly lurched foreward, starting to whir slowly as it rose up the  
cable.

"Haha, good on ya fucking Darko you glorious bastard!!!" Nigel laughed and slapped his own knee. Adam sighed and laughed with him,  
rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The wolves below whined and barked a few times as they slowly drifted up the hill.

Their joy quickly dissapeared when their cable groaned and creaked with a loud pop, one of the bolts twisting to the edge of a screw that held the tilted side up. "OH FUCK.." Nigel quickly climbed to his feet, reaching up to try and fasten the bolt before it could fall off. He gasped as it slid off and fell into the wind. He snapped his eyes back to Adam with terror on his face.

The side he stood on exploded off the gear and fell, Adam screaming as he gripped the still fastened side and reaching out to catch Nigel. Their fingers barely grazed together as the man slid off the side, grabbing the other handled bar before he could fall.

"NIGEL!!!!" Adam cried out, tears flooding his face as he strained to reach for his lover. "DON'T YOU MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!! HOLD ON!"  
Nigel demanded as he grunted, trying to keep his grip on the ice slick metal.

Adam whined and looked out to see how far they were from closer ground as the lift continued to slowly head up the mountain. It wouldn't  
be too much futher before the distance wouldn't be too threatening. What he was really worried about was the three wolves that followed patiently  
under Nigel's dangling body.

Nigel huffed a worried laugh as he stared down at the hunting animals. "Fuck..." He muttered, holding on tight with both hands. "Darling- uhn,  
I'm going to need you to help me out with something okay??" Adam nodded with tear filled eyes. "When I jump down, throw me your ski sticks.  
I'm going to use them to fight these fucker's off, okay?" "O-okay N-Nigel.." The ground started to become close enough to jump to now, the  
tension in the air growing thick as the wolves snarled up at them.

"Now Adam!" Nigel let go of the bar and Adam tossed the two sticks down after him. Nigel landed in the snow, reaching quickly for the gear.  
He shouted when one of the wolves snatched his forearm out of nowhere, yanking him back slightly. "NIGEL!" Adam screamed, releasing his  
grip and sliding down to the dropped side of the bench landing on the bars with his feet. "STAY THERE!" Nigel shouted and yanked his arm  
from the teeth, grabbing one of the sticks and thrusting it back, smashing the point into the wolf's jaw. It yelped and ran off as the other two  
pounced on him.

He grunted and yelled when one grabbed his thigh, the other recieving a hard fist to it's muzzle to make it take off running as well. Nigel  
struggled with the last one, punching it as it refused to let his leg go. Before the lift could turn and force Adam down the hill alone, he  
jumped off.

"Adam-don't!" Nigel shouted as the teeth sunk deeper into his muscle. Adam lunged at the animal, slamming his shoulder into the dog's  
body causing it to let go and tumble a few feet down the hill. Nigel fumbled up in pain, failing to block Adam as the wolf leapt through the  
air and took the boy down to the ground. It sunk it's fangs into Adam's shoulder, drawing a blood curdling cry from his lips as he tried to push  
the animal off.

Nigel grabbed the ski pole and with as much force as he could, speared it deep into the predator's lung. It yelped and let go of Adam,  
stumbling off with the weapon lodged in it's side with several defeated whimpers.


	6. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko panic's when the wrecked bench appears.
> 
> The hospital room is annoyingly filled with flowers and gaudy balloons.

 

 

"Fuck, Adam darling..sweetheart.." He leaned over the gasping boy as he covered the bleeding shoulder, ignoring his own throbbing arm  
and leg. "I'm-I'm okay, let's go!" Adam panted, straining to sit up as the two supported each other. They hurried, limping up the last few  
feet of the hill when the reached the mounting point. "Get ready-" Nigel said as a new bench slowly approached, Adam looking around on  
guard for any more wolves. Nigel quickly helped Adam onto the bench and groaned as he hopped on beside him.

They both huffed and panted against each other as the lift turned and took them back down the hill.

\---

Darko leaned against the control podium as he heaved painful breaths, keeping the weight off his tied up broken leg. He stared up at the  
turning chairs impatiently until his breath caught in his chest. The broken hanging bench dangled and swayed with straining creaks as it  
lowered towards him. He eyed the bloody stains and Adam's ripped skin handprint on the safety bar.

"What the fuck?...what...oh fuck!" He trembled as his eyes began to water, wildly confused as the wrecked bench twisted and turned back up the  
hill. "Oh god...oh FUCK!" Darko screamed, fumbling to grab the snowboard to use as a crutch as he started up the hill with fear flooding his  
veins.

He froze when he saw three benches pass and the forth carrying the two men. "NIGEL!? ADAM!!!" Darko cried out, thinking he was  
hallucinating all the sudden. "DEE!" Adam choked with a sob, waving painfully at the approaching man. "Oh my FUCKING SHIT!  
You scared the living HELL out of me with that broken god damn bench!!!! What the FUCK!!?!" He laughed as he dropped to the snow,  
giving his screaming injury a break finally.

When they climbed off the lift, they both carried Darko between them, his injury being much worse than their own. They made their way to the  
rental gear building and entered easily as Darko had already managed to break in to turn the power back on.

\---

A week and a half later, Adam and Nigel sat in Darko's hospital room, greeting him with treats and flowers as well as goofy balloon's Adam  
insisted on buying for him as he went through rehabilitation to get his leg back to use.

Adam had two striped bandages over his bruised cheek and gauze wrapped around his healing hand and shoulder, Nigel on crutches  
as his punctured thigh took it's time to recover along with his forearm.

"So, I hope you remember my promise to fuck the shit out of the kid for saving my life from a god damn wild wolf, right?" Darko smirked  
up at Nigel. Adam blushed and looked down at his feet as he fumbled with the flowers in his hands.

"And I hope you remember my promise to kick your ass when we got out of there." Nigel returned with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I fixed the movie lol.


End file.
